Heal with me
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: Namine saw her, her small figure holding such pain from the past. She wanted to help her heal, to take away the weight she had to carry. One-shot from Namine's POV Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy!


**So another one shot I made. From Namine's point of view : ) I hope you guys like it : D**

Huge blue eyes stared at me not understanding what I was saying. The words were only floating through her, none of them holding any meaning for her. But those glassy eyes held the same look I used to. Bending down to her height wouldn't make her feel more welcomed, my body just naturally did it. Her blue eyes staring into mine. "It's okay, your coming home with me." They all warned me about the problems I would face if I adopted her, but I when I saw her I knew she needed an escape from here. These cold rooms and empty words wouldn't heal her. I knew.

My hand was extended to her, but she stared at it. Not realizing what I wanted from her. "It's okay. You don't have to stay here anymore." The words were barely a whisper as I reached slowly over and held her hand. She flinched away as I touched her, my eyes teared up. "It's okay sweet heart. No one will hurt you anymore. I won't let them." Her black hair was now blocking my sight of her eyes. "Come on. Let's go." Picking her up, she flinched again but stayed quiet as I carried her out of the building.

In the car she didn't sleep, even though it was past midnight. Her five year old body turned toward the window, watching as the buildings turned to hoses that grew further and further apart. Every chance I got I would check the rear view mirror to look at her. "Are you taking me back?" The question shocked me, tears started sliding down her cheeks as her lip started to quiver.

"No, honey. No." Her eyes met mine in the mirror, holding knowledge that a five year old shouldn't have. "Your coming home with me. Where you will be safe, Xion." She didn't trust me, her body facing back to the window with tears still sliding down her puffy cheeks. It hurt every time I glanced back at her after that, watching the surprise on her face when we stopped in front of my house. "Let me show you your new home," I said, opening the door for her.

She still seemed hesitant, but followed me. A spark of hope was in her eyes as she looked around. Leading her around the one story house I showed her the living room, kitchen, dining area, my art studio, my bed room, and finally her bedroom. Her blue eyes widened as she saw it. My decorating consisting of stuffed animals and frilly girl things, including a tea set. For a minute, she stared at it. "This is for me?" Never taking her eyes off it, she reached for my hand. A soaring feeling ran through me as I took her tiny hand into mine and walked her in the room. she touched the pink blanket on the bed carefully as if it might crumble under her touch.

"Of course, I've been waiting for you. It took a while with the paper work and all the details they had to fill out so I started on your room. Do you like it?" Nodding her head, she started crying.

"But why?" Voice breaking with her soft hiccp sounds, she faced me accusingly. "Why? Your not my mom or my dad. Only parents do this stuff." Her hands were clenched, but she didn't let go of me. She never had anything like this, the nurses told me she didn't even have a bed. They had barely saved her life, bruises covered her and she was starving and dehydrated when her school called them to take her into intensive medical care. She was lucky to survive.

"Because I want to take care of you. Like a mommy is suppose to. Is that alright?" Her arms suddenly wrapped around me and her body shook with sobs. "It's okay. Shhh shh, it's going to be okay." I patted her back and ran my finger's through her short black hair. Picking her up, I gently put her on the bed. Her hiccup noises turning into hiccups as she calmed down.

As I turned to leave she grabbed my hand with both of hers. "Please don't leave." Her tiny voice shook with the hint of more tears.

"Okay." Turning off the lights, I lay down next to her. Curling up into a ball, her tiny body blocked any way off of the bed. Slowly my eyes closed and I let my blonde hair fall into my face. A curtain of protection.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

Screaming woke me up. A soft light from the window barely lighting the room. The small ball next to me unleashed another terrified wail and curled into an even smaller ball. "Xion? Xion!" Blue eyes stared at me, tears falling out of them.

"I'm sorry. Ididn't mean to." She flinched as I reached out to her.

"It's okay." Pulling her into my arms, I started to softly sing happy songs in a lullaby tune. Her body sagged as she fell back asleep. My body wouldn't rest though. Those screams echoing in my mind. Those bi blue eyes staring at a monster I couldn't see, a monster I didn't know. Both of us had our own ghosts, hers still haunting her. My voice continued singing as she slept.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX_

"Where is your husband?" The question made me freeze, the paint brush hovering in the air. Noticing my sudden pause I heard her scoot on her stool. It had been almost a week of her living here. "I'm sorry!" Slowly, I turned around to face her. She looked scared, flinching as I fully turned around. She didn't know what upset me but she seemed ready for my rage.

"He isn't here anymore. His name was Roxas and he served in the military." My voice shook with the thought of him, his blue eys staring into mine. "When he was in another country, someone attacked his base and he went away for a while." I didn't want to explain the concept of death to her. Xion stood up and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my thighs. Again, I felt the surprise at how much she knew. To much. There was to much that she was forced to learn, and that brought tears to my eyes.

Her head rested on the right side of my hip. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day." My ring shined as a sliver of light hit it, our names carved on the inside. "He used to say to me that I was his moon. Even the sun couldn't hold the beauty of the moon and the stars couldn't copy your beauty. A light in the dark night." Reciting his words made the tears come to my eyes.

"That was pretty. He must have loved you. Like I do." Her words shocked me, making the tears fall down . I scooped her in my arms and lightly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That is why I couldn't wait to have you here. I was so lonely and, when I saw you, I thought she should live with me instead of that foster home. When they finally let me have you, I was so happy. I thought my on daughter, my own sunshine." Xion giggled at that, wrapping her arms around me. The night terrors still woke her at night but she seemed more at peace around the house. "Now how about some lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year had passed since I adopted her. The night terrors happened only once a week now. Her small body had grown so she was a couple inches taller, her black hair still cut short. But there was a significant difference in her. She no longer flinched when someone came near her and her eyes held laughter and hope. Despair didn't seem to influence her, she ran and started painting with me. For her birthday I had bought her, her own easel and paints.

So when she asked me, "why did you choose me?" It shocked me. Her blue eyes watching carefully for my reaction, her six year old face smudged with oranges and yellows. Her eyes still held that same wisdom she always carried with her. It would pain me to think about what that knowledge had costed her. Now she was able to play and have fun, but she had lost a part of her innocence. She had learned pain and heart ache at to young of an age which was a thought that was hard to bare. But I shouldered the burden because she didn't deserve to have to carry it alone. And I couldn't watch her struggle beneath the weight of it.

"Because I knew you were special." Her face scrunched up, instantly telling it was a lie. A soft laugh escaped my lips as she glared at me, expecting the truth. "Okay then, miss know-it-all. It was because I was like you. Except my father abused me in a different way." Blue eyes growing curious, I gave her a soft smile. "A way that I can't explain to you now. But he had me trapped for years and I was stuck there because I was to afraid to tell."

"Then what happened?" Small body turning toward me, she set her painting tools down. I sighed, licking my thumb and attempting to get the paint off of her face to no avail. She giggled at me.

"Well I ended up escaping from his grasp and I found someonewho saved me. He fixed me and told me I was beautiful, but mostly, he loved me. It was the thing I needed the most, and what I saw that you needed. Because we are alike, you and I." Tickling her tummy, she giggled out in her small high pitched voice. "And since yo needed someone to love you, I wanted to save you from there. I wanted to love you and make all those bad things go away like he had done for me. And I wanted someone to love again." Her blue eyes met mine, the look that only Xion and I could truly understand. A look that had been torn at despair and evil but held the hope of so many. She looked at me with love, her heart slowly healing. So I hugged y daughter to me, my sunshine, and let that love flow like the colors in a painting. Brilliant and beautiful.

**Thank you for reading this : ) It's something that just popped into my head and I had the urge to write. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you!**

**Please review or PM me. Tell me if you liked the story or if I wasted my time. I would very much appreciate it : ) Thank you again and good night ^.^**


End file.
